Vierratime: All-Stars Battle Reborn
Vierratime: All-Stars Battle Reborn is a sequel video game to '''Vierratime: All Stars Battle '''for Nintendo Wii and Playstation Portable. There are new characters and new stages. Gameplay The gameplay is very same to the Prequel Games in terms of character movement and special moves. Arcade Mode Play through a 10 battle course as one character, each with a unique ending to their road. The options of battles are those against all Characters. Gallery Mode BGM and Artwork Scene can all be viewed here. In this Artwork scene, whenever you replicate moments from the anime (characters+stage+specific move), you'll gain a medal and a picture which will go to this screen. If you replicate a scene but miss out some element (wrong stage or outfits) you'll get a silver medal and a monochrome picture, but if you get everything in place you'll recieve a golden medal and a colored picture. You can only gain medals during arcade, tournament and versus. You can tell if theres a medal to get in a fight if theres the sign "fatal battle" under the VS logo. If the sign is silver, means you still got something off (wrong outfits, stage), but if its golden then it mean the medal are going to be gold. If the sign doesnt appear, it means that matchup doesnt have any medals to achieve or you already got all the medals possible for it. Characters Vierratime * Theo Frederick Salim * Regista Bunga Magklira * Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri * Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar * Muthia Fakhira Tedja * Fareeda Rizkiana * Widy Soediro Nichlany * Kevin Aprilio * Satryanda Widjanarko * Raka Cyril Damar * Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus * Nada Putri Arinda * Irfandy Harry * Ananda Bintang Purwaramdhona * Joan Vito Rayhan * Zhorif Salawangi * Kalista Viswajanani * Aidan Muhammad Darmawan * Gadissa Laela Bagjany * Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari * Muhammad Abi Waquash * Ariadiva Dharmareza * Muhammad Fadli Rakananda * Ferlangga Wispra Ardhana Ultraman Neos * Genki Kagura * Shiro Kojima * Kiran Raudhah * Medine Iskandar * Darryl Hafidz Gunadi * Ayna Hashiifa Ardhantoro * Aqeela Tiawarman * Khansa Alethea Wibowo Ultraman Powered * Kenichi Kai * Zayd Muhammad Hakim * Wega Nindya Pratiwi Superior 8 Ultraman Brothers * Shin Hayata * Dan Moroboshi * Hideki Go * Seiji Hokuto * Daigo Madoka * Shin Asuka * Gamu Takayama * Mirai Hibino * Super Alien Hipporit Original (From Striveshoot) * Maira Nursyahla * Nabilla Putri Prasanti * Andhina Maurizka * Azka Chanda Milanesta * Farisa Adilla Iskandar * Aurelia Azzahra * Ayasha Xaviera Allegra * Shasya Saenasya Sheehan * Annaura Jasmine (new) * Keisha Altaira (new) Others * Ahmad Gagah Gattuso * Rayhan Ardiza Syafni Cast/Voices * Theo Frederick Salim as Nozomu Sasaki * Regista Bunga Magklira/Shiro Kojima as Satsuki Yukino * Ayesha Nurlatifa Arsaputri as Omi Minami * Zahra Aulia Zanjabila Anwar as Megumi Ogata * Muthia Fakhira Tedja as Noriko Hidaka * Fareeda Rizkiana as Kikuko Inoue * Widy Sodiero Nichlany as Makiko Ohmoto * Kevin Aprilio as Kōsuke Toriumi * Satryanda Widjanarko as Tsutomu Kashiwakura * Raka Cyril Damar as Kenji Nojima * Afrizal Miftahul Firdaus as Ryotaro Okiayu * Nada Putri Arinda as Rika Fukami * Irfandy Harry as Tetsuya Iwanaga * Ananda Bintang Purwaramdhona as Atsushi Kisaichi * Ariadiva Dharmareza as Masami Kikuchi * Joan Vito Rayhan as Hiro Yuki * Zhorif Salawangi as Yasuhiko Kawazu * Kalista Viswajanani as Mari Mashiba * Aidan Muhammad Darmawan as Hideo Ishikawa * Gadissa Laela Bagjany as Miho Yoshida * Ainunnisa Dewi Nirmalasari as Megumi Hayashibara * Muhammad Abi Waquash as Shō Hayami * Muhammad Fadli Rakananda as Kazunari Tanaka * Ferlangga Wispra Ardhana as Hisao Egawa * Ahmad Gagah Gattuso as Takumi Yamazaki * Rayhan Ardiza Syafni as Kazuya Nakai * Genki Kagura as Jun Takatsuki * Medine Iskandar as Wakana Yamazaki * Kiran Raudhah as Yumi Toma * Darryl Hafidz Gunadi as Tomokazu Seki * Ayna Hashiifa Ardhantoro as Yuko Sasaki * Aqeela Tiawarman as Yuko Sasamoto * Khansa Alethea Wibowo as Yūko Nagashima * Kenichi Kai as Toshiyuki Morikawa * Zayd Muhammad Hakim as Joji Nakata * Wega Nindya Pratiwi as Akemi Okamura * Shin Hayata as Susumu Kurobe * Dan Moroboshi as Kohji Moritsugu * Hideki Go as Jiro Dan * Seiji Hokuto as Keiji Takamine * Daigo Madoka as Hiroshi Nagano * Shin Asuka as Takeshi Tsuruno * Gamu Takayama as Takeshi Yoshioka * Mirai Hibino as Shunji Igarashi * Super Alien Hipporit as Ryūzaburō Ōtomo * Farisa Adilla Iskandar as Ai Orikasa * Maira Nursyahla as Naoko Watanabe * Nabilla Putri Prasanti as Yumi Kakazu * Andhina Maurizka as Miki Inoue * Azka Chanda Milanesta as Taiten Kusunoki * Aurelia Azzahra as Miki Narahashi * Ayasha Xaviera Allegra as Emi Shinohara * Shasya Saenasya Sheehan as Maya Okamoto * Annaura Jasmine as Masayo Kurata * Keisha Altaira as Yuri Amano Trivia * Jasmine and Keisha is the only 2 new character who has a debuted in this game. * It was said to have Evil Klira, but it dosen't appear in this game. * In this game, unfortunately he is dosen't a Story Mode. In this game have a Arcade Mode. Category:Fighting Games Category:Games based on Anime